Secuestro
by Lady Zukara Cullen Grey
Summary: Secuestrar al Profesor de Estadística, era una locura.. solo para confesar mis sentimientos... bueno quiza no era tan mala idea, cuando estamos en medio de la nada y en una desolada cabaña...!


**N/A**

**DISFRUTEN,, **

**¡ATENCION!**

_One-shot espero les guste_

_Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, la cual es para mis dos grandes amigas Larissa, Karii Aquí esta como lo prometi.. se que me tarde un pokito solo espero que les guste como a mi! Las quiero!_

_Algunos personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer….disfruten_

* * *

**El Secuestro**

POV Bella

**-Muy bien ya lo tenemos planeado, lo interceptaremos cuando este por ir al centro comercial como todos los viernes por la noche-**Me decía Larissa, una de mis mejores amigas, estábamos planeando un secuestro! Oh esperen era un SECUESTRO!,, no podía creer que había aceptar la locura de mis mejores amigas Larissa y Karina, las conocí en la prepa y han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, aunque fueran unas locas, por hacerme aceptar aquella locura…

**-Yo sigo diciendo que todo esto está mal, quizá no debamos hacerlo, no es correcto!-** No solo me decía a mi misma si no también trataba de convencerlas no cometiéramos una locura!

**-Bells ya habíamos quedado que lo haríamos, lo prometimos por la garrita y recuerda que la garrita es sagrada- **Dijo Karina alzando el meñique y señalándole**-No puede echarte para atrás, ya todo está planeado, recuerda que lo hacemos por ti**- Yo no les pedí que hicieran eso, jamás me lo imagine cuando les conté quien era mi amor platónico, aquel que me derrite con una sola mirada, una sola sonrisa, no podía decir que lo amaba pero si era una gran atracción, una atracción prohibida que recordaba en cada momento, porque él a pesar de ser mayor que yo, el era mi profesor, debo decir mi sexy profesor de probabilidad y estadística,, Mi amado profesor era alto, de pelo cobrizo rebelde, de unos hermosos ojos verdes, y un cuerpo de infarto, aunque lo ocultaba bajo esos hermosos sweaters de rombos que por lo regular llevaba, no podía decir que me gustaban porque en realidad me encantaban, hasta el punto de tener pensamientos impuros sobre un hombre prohibido, y no solo porque era mi profesor si no porque estaba casado, o eso nos había dicho en una ocasión, pero no profundizo el tema, lo único que no lo hacía un imposible era que no tenía hijos.

**-Bells ya no puedes echarte para atrás, ya está planeado y lo haremos así que mejor ve pensando que harás cuando lo tengas para ti solita!-**Dijo Karina en un tono muy suspicaz, pero realmente no lo había pensado, tenía que idear un plan para que no se diera cuenta que habíamos sido nosotras las que lo secuestraríamos.

**- Karina no haremos nada de lo que tu mente cochambrosa está pensando, a lo mucho le confesare que siento una gran atracción por él, pero nada más-** Las dos me miraron muy pícaramente para después soltarse a carcajadas, no puede evitar también reír con ellas, porque ni ya misma me lo había creído, porque claro que había tenido sueños nada decentes con ese espécimen de hombre.

**-Estuve así de creerte, Bells**,-Dijo Larissa con una gran carcajada, no pudimos evitar reír con tan comentario, no la pasamos riendo casi toda la tarde, hasta que Jahaziel novio de Larissa le hablo para que salieran, ella obviamente acepto dejándonos solo a Karina y a mí en la intimidad de mi departamento hasta que también me tuvo que retirarse porque era tarde y al día siguiente teníamos clase en la facultad. Cuando estuve completamente sola me dirigí a la ducha quería relajarme de todo el estrés que tenia por culpa de los exámenes finales, y aumentándole lo de **"secuestro" **mi sexy profesor.

Los días transcurrieron sin mucha novedad, lo cual era una rutina casi aburrida, bueno no del todo porque mis dos amigas, me hacían reír demasiado, sin mencionar que una chica muy simpática se había unido a nuestro pequeño grupo, su nombre era Sandy, las cuatro juntas éramos una amenaza para todo el campus, no parábamos de reír ni en las clases, y por más que tratáramos de controlarnos nada mas no podíamos, éramos muy unidas, de hecho cuando Karina y Larissa le contaron a Sandy lo del secuestro casi moría de vergüenza, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**-Elige uno- **__Me dijo Sandy poniendo enfrente mío varios sobres de colores._

_**-Amm amm y eso para que- **__Pregunte por curiosidad,_

_**-Es para que coloques algo dentro de él- **__Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_**-Y si lo que deseo meter no cabe- **__Le rete._

_**-Pues mira que no se que desees meter ahí que esta tan grande que no entre- **__Dijo con su mi tono pervertido muy típico de ella, todas no comenzamos a reír descontroladamente, sabiendo bien a donde iba tal conversación._

_**-Si es tan grande que no necesitaría un sobre sino un buzón completo-**__dije contestando con mismo tono. _

_**-No hablen de tamaños que aun no conocen lo que es realmente grande- **__Dijo Larissa entre carcajadas, la miramos un rato para después volver a reír, me dolía ya el estomago de tanta risa._

_**-Lamentamos infórmate que a lo que estas acostumbrada no es nada-**__Dijo Karina entre risas._

_**-Ya niñas dejemos de hablar de esas cosas, recuerden que somos unas niñas bien,- **__cuando termine de decirlo se carcajearon sin dudarlo, y por mas que yo trate de serenarme, no puede, y me seguí riendo sin control al igual que ellas._

_**-Al parecer están de muy buen humor el día de hoy mis alumnas favoritas- **__dijo una voz aterciopelada a nuestras espaldas, cuando la escuche comencé a hiperventilar, era,, era,, era mi sexi profesor, mi amor platónico, el dueño de cada uno de mis suspiros, yo no puede contestarle por estar viendo esos ojos verdes esmeraldas que tanto me gustaba._

_**-Si profe, ya sabe cómo somos nosotras siempre estamos felices- **__Escuche que alguien la había respondido, pero no alcance a identificar quien porque yo seguía sumergida en esos pozos color esmeralda._

_**-Me alegra saber eso chicas, y me da gusto que sean felices, espero lo sigan siendo en un futuro, no hay nada como la felicidad, por que cuando se es mayor te das cuenta que no siempre eres feliz y que no todo es color de rosa, bueno si me disculpan yo me tengo que ir porque tengo clase, no vemos- **__Dijo para irse por unos de los interminables pasillos de la universidad, lo seguí con la mirada, hasta que se perdió de mis vista, oh era tan lindo, tan,, tan ,, tan perfecto con ese caminar suyo,, me encantaba su bien formado trasero, su ancha y bien tonificada espalda, sus fuertes y marcados brazos y sin contar ese hermoso y desordenado cabello cobrizo, cada que lo miraba no podía negar que cierta parte de mi anatomía estaba deseosa que ese espécimen de hombre hiciera,,,,,_

_**-¡Tierra llamando a Isabella!- **__Dijeron las tres al unisonó sacándome de mis pensamientos, que empezaban a ser nada desecantes_

_**-Ya regreso Bella a la tierra- **__Karina estaba pasadme su mano por mi vista._

_**-Ha ha si, perdón que decían- **__Estaba un tanto molesta por sacarme de mis pensamientos.._

_**-Decíamos que el profe estaba buenísimo, lástima que está casado- **__Menciono Sandy, me dio tristeza escuchar lo último. _

_**-Si lo sé-**__dije en un profundo suspiro de decepción y sin pensar lo que había dicho._

_**-Te gusta el profe verdad Isabella-**__dijo en tono acusatorio Sandy_

_**-Shh, no digas eso- **__Le recrimine, no quería que medio campus se enteraran de mi más profundo secreto que solo conocíamos tres personas Yo obviamente y mis dos mejores amigas, pero al parecer ya no seriamos tres sino cuatro porque Sandy no se quedaría con la duda de saberlo y por obvias razones mis amigas no se lo privarían._

_**-Pero dime ¿si te gusta? O me lo vas a negar-**__dijo casi en un susurro para que no escucharan los que se encontraban alrededor._

_**-¿Qué si le gusta?, ha ha ha que no ves que se muere por el-**__contesto en tono de burla Karina, a la cual mire asesinamente._

_**-¡Enserio!- **__Dijo muy entusiasmada, Sandy_

_**-Si-**__Salió de mi boca en un susurro, con la cabeza baja por la vergüenza._

_**- Y no sabes lo que tenemos planeado- **__Dijo Larissa con una enorme sonrisa en los labios,,,, ¡que estas niñas no podían mantener la boca cerrado por unos momentos!_

_**-Que tiene planeado no me dejen con la duda-**__Casi chillo Sandy mas emocionada que un niño en navidad._

_**-Lo vamos a secuestrar-**__Dijeron Karina y Larissa al mismo tiempo, yo solo pude ver la cara de sorpresa de Sandy al escuchar tal locura._

_**-¿Como que lo secuestraran?-**__Pregunto confundidamente Sandy._

_**-Si lo vamos a secuestrar, tal como lo oyes, para darle aquí a nuestra amiga-**__Señalándome__**- una pequeña oportunidad para que se lo tire,,,, le entras-**__Comento Karina._

_**-Claro que le entro, no me perdería esto por nada, será muy emocionante!- **__Dijo Sandy muy emocionada por el "plan"- __**Y que vamos hacer-**__Pregunto muy curiosa._

_**-Esto es lo que haremos-**__dijo Karina muy bajito para que solo escucháramos nosotras…_

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

Los días pasaron, hasta que por el semestre terminaba lo cual hacia que me relajara, pero no del todo porque ese mismo día se haría el secuestro.

Estaba muy nerviosa, y lo que le sigue, ya no quería hacerlo, pero quizá esta sería mi última y única vez en la que podría confesar mis sentimientos.

Pero de esta manera creo que no era muy práctico, en fin además no tenía oportunidad de hacer cambiar de opinión a mis locas y muy queridas amigas que según ellas ya tenían todo perfectamente planeado y conociéndolas no creo que se les escapara un solo detalle.

Me encontraba en mi apartamento tratando de tranquilizar mis nervios, con una taza de té, esperando que diera la hora en que llegaran mis amigas y comenzar. Según el plan era que me encontraría por "casualidad" al profesor en al callejón que estaba por el supermercado cercano a su casa, mientras yo lo distraigo Karina o Larissa llegarían por atrás con un pedazo de tela bañada en cloroformo*, drogándolo para llevarlo a la cabaña que tenían los padres de Karina a las afueras de la ciudad, mientas que Sandy se encargaría de conducir la camioneta en el que nos trasladaríamos hasta la dichosa cabaña. Lo amarraríamos de manos, pies y colocándole una bolsa de tela para que no viera quienes eran las causantes de su retención. Para que no sospechara de nosotros a mí también me amarrarían pero dejarían los nudos muy flojos para que pudiera soltarme rápidamente. Seguía en desacuerdo pero ya era demasiado tarde… Me encontraba caminando muy lentamente por el callejón comencé a visualizar que alguien venia hacia mí, inmediatamente lo reconocí, de solo pensar lo que haría mis mejillas comenzaron a arder a causa de la vergüenza que sentía, así que baje mi cabeza para evitar que el me viera…. Pero no funciono como quería porque de pronto choque con lo que fue un muy fuerte y duro torso…

-**Oh disculpe.. señorita-**Conocía perfectamente esa aterciopelada voz.

-**No hay que…**-Comienza la actuación-**Ah Profesor Cullen-**Me hice la sorprendida

-**Señorita Swan, ¿Qué hace usted caminando por un callejón y peligroso?... -**Aah pues aquí nada mas punto de secuéstralo y llevarlo a una cabaña para seducirlo!

-**Voy para la casa de Larissa para una reunión…**-Sabia que si el seguía preguntando terminaría delatándonos,, no soy muy buena para mentir.

-**No me gustaría que le pasara nada, ¿me permitiría acompañarla? -**Oh no me la podía creer que aquel hermoso hombre estaba preocupado por mi seguridad, lástima que no puede responderle porque vi como se acercaron Karina y Larissa, cubriéndole la nariz y la boca con el pañuelo lleno de aquella sustancia. A el no le dio tiempo de reaccionar porque comenzó a perder la noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cayendo de espaldas!... ouch seguro eso le dolerá cuando despierte!

-**Bells no te quedes ahí ayúdanos a llevarlo a la camioneta, ya que dudo que él se levente y se suba por su propia voluntad, verdad-**Me dijo Karina con sarcasmo en la última oración.

-**Ok ya entendí no es necesario el sarcasmo!-**Dije un tanto molesta… entre las tres lo alzamos… aaah como estaba pesado, teníamos que darnos prisa antes de que alguien nos viera y el plan se arruinara.

Con mucho esfuerzo y cansancio lo subimos a la camioneta, nos subimos todas y en ese momento Sandy comenzó a andar la camioneta hacia nuestro destino…

* * *

**N/A**

**cloroformo* =Usado como reactivo relajante por los lípidos orgánicos, el triclorometano es usado _para_ dormir.**

Este mini fic constara de dos caps y tal vez un epilogo! Aun no lo se…

Besos

Lady Zukara Cullen Grey


End file.
